cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prussian Empire
:This article is about the nation. For the alliance, see 'the Prussian Empire.'' The '''Imperial German Dominion of Prussia ( : Kaiserliche Herrschaft von Preußen ''' also commonly known as the '''Prussian Empire) is a sovereign state in central Europe comprising areas of the former states of Germany, the Swiss Confederation, Austria, the Czech Republic, Liechtenstein, and Poland. The Prussian Empire is bordered to the north by the North Sea and Denmark. To the east is Belarus, the Ukraine, and the Russian Federation, and to the south is Slovakia, Italy, and Hungary. To the west lies the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood and the Empire of the French. The Prussian Empire is a absolute monarchy. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Quarthe, the capital. It is a member state of The German Empire and has been since the nations founding. History and Independence The Prussian Empire was formed after a 3 year war between three factions in the former nation of Tenarra. These faction were: The Loyalists (those loyal to the Royal Family), the Revolutionists (a communist and socialist revolutionary force), and the Imperialists (those loyal to the German Empire and its Kaiser). The war began when a revolutionary assassin successfully murdered the King of Tenarra. Alfred von Schliefen, the leader of the Imperialists, received permission to engage both parties after the fighting between them began. The resulting civil war lasted for three years, with the final but far from decisive victory of the Imperialists. The end of the war had the Imperial faction and the nation itself extremely weak, but von Schliefen quickly took power with the blessing and aid of the German Kaiser. He completely reformed the government, and named the new nation "The Prussian Empire;" in honor of the nation's pledge to the German Empire. The Prussian Empire became independent on March 27, 2009. March 27th has now been declared as "Unity Day" by von Schliefen, and will celebrate annually the independance of Prussia. The German Empire Upon becoming independent, the nation became a member of the the German Empire, and has since played many important roles within the Empire. Politics (Government Body and Officials) Heads of State Frederick II - Kaiser. *Kaiser Frederick II serves as the Head of State of the Prussian Empire. This position is mainly ceremonial. The Kaiser is able to use ultimate authority over any issue, but normally leaves decisions to von Schliefen, the Chief of General Staff. The Kaiser is also the ruler of the German Empire, of which The Prussian Empire is a Dominion. Alfred von Schliefen - Chief of General Staff, known as the CoGS for short and referred to as the General Chancellor. *He is responsible for governing the country, and is granted complete authority by the Kaiser in the nation's affairs. The CoGS serves until death, or until he reaches the inability to rule. Also, in the case of major grievances against the Kaiser, he may be terminated from his office by the Kaiser's edict. Liese Wiesemann - Chancellor. *She is responsible for aiding the CoGS in governing. She will take over at his death until the Kaiser appoints a new CoGS. A new Chancellor is elected by the Senate every four years. Rudolf Konschegg - Vice-Chancellor. *Aide to the Chancellor. In the event of sudden termination (death or otherwise) of the Chancellor, he takes temporary control of the office of Chancellor and organizes elections. The Vice-Chancellor runs for office with a Chancellor's campaign. Ministerial Offices (Main article: Ministerial Offices of the Prussian Empire) The nation is run by seven different ministries. It is the duty of the ministries to work in their respective areas and keep the nation in working order. ("Ministry name" - "Name of Current Minister") *Ministry of War - Hans Grosse *Ministry of Security and Defense - Alfred Hohagen *Ministry of Intelligence - Erich Geschwill *Ministry of Prosperity - Ilsa Friedel *Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs - Alfred von Schliefen *Ministry of Environmental Affairs - Busso Haselbach *Ministry of Propaganda - Ludwig Kahle All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Chief of General Staff, or by the Kaiser. The Council of Ministers (Main article: Council of Ministers) The Council of Ministers, or CoM, is the main governing body of the Empire. While the Senate goes through a long process to debate bills that the people wish to put in place, the CoM does not. The Council of Ministers is responsible not only for making laws, but also for the general management of the Empire. This includes maintaining order, construction, industry, economy, military, and all other aspects of the Dominion. It is directed by the Chief of General Staff. The Chief has the power to enact new policy and to, if necessary, veto the decisions of the Ministers. *Since the Minister of Executive and Foreign Affairs happens to also be the Chief of General Staff, the Deputy-Minister of Executive and Foreign Affairs takes his place on the Council. *If the Chief of General Staff is absent, the Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor takes his place. *Ministers are able to make decisions individually, the Council of Minister's main purpose is to present ideas for policy to the Chief of General Staff and the other Ministers for approval. It is not a body that only makes decisions singularly, such as the Senate. The Imperial Senate (Main article: Imperial Senate) The Imperial Senate is the democratic governing body of the Empire. There are 100 senators elected, 1 for each district of Prussia. It is the duty of these Senators to represent the people and their needs in their respective district. The Senators are responsible for this by writing wanted bills and voting on them. An approved bill is sent to the Chief of General Staff for final executive approval. The Chief of General Staff may decline any bill that he feels will compromise the security and order of the Empire. *The Senate is managed by an appointed Senate Chairman who oversees the operations of the Senate, approves ideas for bills, and signs approved bills to send to the Chief of General Staff. In order to receive the office of Chairman, one must be nominated and given a majority vote by the Senate. The current Chairman is Heinrich Kern. *The Chairman of the Senate can choose to refuse to pass a bill into the Senate for a vote, turning it into a "dead" bill. *The Senate may be suspended at any time by the Chief of General Staff. *Senators are elected every two years. Political Parties The Prussian Empire currently has a multi-party system in place. The current parties are: the Monarchist Faction, the Socialist Party, and the Conservative Party. The Monarchist faction is currently the most powerful, with a majority in the Senate. All members of the Council of Ministers must also be a member of the Monarchist Faction. Administrative Districts The Empire is divided into four different states, each under the jurisdiction of an Imperial Governor. Each state has a certain number of districts, depending on their population size, to a total of 100 districts within the entire Empire. The four states of Prussia and their Governors are as follows: *'The State of Quarthe' - Imperial Governor Ludwig Heinkel - 34 districts *'The State of Keidauf' - Imperial Governor Karl Schacht - 26 districts *'The State of New Tenarra' - Imperial Governor Rudolf Woehler - 23 districts *'The State of Bufa' - Imperial Governor Oskar Kumm - 17 districts The Imperial Governors are overseen personally by the Chief of General Staff. Their duty is to obey orders given by the Chief of General Staff or the Chancellor on the governance of each State. They are also responsible for maintaining order within their state through the use of police forces and media censorship. The Six Points of Growth After being appointed Chief of General Staff, Alfred von Schliefen set down a growth program called the Six Points of Growth. This program plays a huge role in the operation of the Ministries in the Dominion, as they lay down the most important objectives of the government. *Bring economic growth through trade and buying technologies. *Encourage civil order through police funding and . *Conduct technological research with increased funding to peaceful and Military research projects. *Increase industrial power by investing in industrial projects. *Build military strength through better training programs and increased funding for equipment. *Begin nuclear research to develop a nuclear weapons program. Von Schliefen is confident that his growth program will allow for the Dominion to become a true world player, and a force to be reckoned with. Policies Economy The Imperial Dominion of Prussia follows a centrally planned economic policy. All economic decisions are made by the Minister of Prosperity and/or the Chief of General Staff, both for government spending on business and industrial management. Good planning by the government has seen huge increases in the economic power of the nation since the economic disaster following the Karma War, also seeing a huge rise in the automobile industry, which takes up approximately 1/4th of the economy of the Dominion. The Prussian Empire is also a world leader in the production of steel, and construction materials; the exports of which take a major role in the health of the economy. Military (Main Article: Military of the Prussian Empire) The Armed Forces of Quarthe are divided into four different sections. *'The Imperial Guard (IG)' - The Empire's defense force, whose duty is to protect Quarthe from foreign invaders. *'The National Army (NA)'- Prussia's regular army, responsible for foreign invasions, and rarely for defense or aid to other nations. *'The Prussian Navy (PN)' - The Empire's navy force, for either defense or attacks. *'The National Air Force (NAF)' - The air force of the Empire, whose duty is to attack other nations or defend Quarthe from foreign attack. The four different divisions of the army are operated by an organization called EPO, or the Emergency Procedure Organization. This organization is run by the Minister of War and maintains communication between the army and the Government. War History April 18th, 2009 - Full readiness for a possible Great War. April 22th, 2009 - The Imperial Dominion of Prussia enters the Karma War at the order of the Prussian Kaiser. April 29th, 2009 - The Dominion withdraws from the Karma War after the surrender of TFD and NATO. News and Entertainment Media is regulated by the following networks: *'PNN (Prussian News Network)' - PNN is a fully state run network that provides news to the citizens of Prussia. It is the only news network available in the Dominion, as foreign news channels are forbidden access to the nation. *'PEN (Prussian Entertainment Network)' - Similar to the PNN, the Prussian Entertainment network is fully state run. It provides entertainment channels to citizens, though the channels are always closely monitored for anti-State views. Private media that existed in Tenarra has all been shut down and converted to state media. Prussian News Social Security Project Begun. October 18, 2009 Today, the government of the Prussian Empire has announced plans to fund the creation of a Social Security System. This announcement was met by enthusiasm by the people of Prussia, as the introduction of this new system will allow for higher standard of living. PNN, ''"Prussian News Network"'' has brought you this message from the Central Headquarters of the Government in Quarthe. Diplomacy The Empire is currently expanding relations with other nations through trade, and is helping to expand relations with other Empires at the order of the Kaiser. Category:Prussian Empire